


Blast from the past

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Blast from the past

Kakashi lounged at his desk, idly marking some papers. Actually, he was just doodling in the corners, for he could tell if the students' calculations made any sense or not from a cursory glance. He'd been teaching Calculus for the past seven years at Konoha High now, he should have _some_ idea of what he was doing. Besides, he was a genius at this. He'd been told that over and over in college, hadn't he?

There was a perfunctory knock at the door, and Sasuke pushed his way inside without waiting for a response. He scowled in Kakashi's direction as he stomped to a desk.

"Mr. Hatake," Sasuke greeted him in monotone as he sat down. Kakashi pursed his lips playfully.

"Come on, now, is that any way to talk to your loving caregiver?"

Sasuke's grunt indicated that he doubted the 'loving' part of that statement.

"Did you go home and feed the dogs?" Kakashi asked, setting the papers to one side.

Sasuke nodded. "They were kind of in a bad mood, though."

"My poor darlings!" Kakashi said, breathy with false drama because he knew Sasuke hated it. "They must miss me!"

Sasuke frowned at him. "It's the _food_ they miss, Kakashi."

Kakashi changed the subject abruptly. "Where's your partner in crime?"

Sasuke flinched; he pursed his lips and stared in a corner, shaking his head slightly. Kakashi's smile felt so wide on his face, he could have sworn the edges were touching at the back of his head.

"He's gone for _his_ dad," Sasuke finally deigned to answer in a sullen mutter. "They'll be here soon, I suppose."

"You know, I would have never thought you would get in trouble with the new kid," Kakashi lectured, sly as a tomcat. "It's just the second week since the start of classes! What would your father say?"

"Seeing as how the state says _you're_ my guardian," Sasuke said freezingly, "I imagine that you have _a lot_ to say. Besides," here, he slumped in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, "Uzumaki started it."

Kakashi opened his mouth to laugh right in his face, the lying little brat, when the door opened again and Kakashi's newest student barrelled in. Naruto was a walking summer thunderstorm; he was loud and pushy and oddly endearing, and while he acted dumb, he was apparently smart enough to be taking advanced Calculus in Kakashi's Accelerated Learning sessions. Also, it seemed he also knew every button to push in order to drive Sasuke up the wall. Calm, unflappable Sasuke was reduced to a fist-clenching, flushing hotly creature of sheer emotion whenever Naruto crossed his path, and Naruto crossed it _a lot_; whether on purpose or through sheer artlessness, Kakashi couldn't decide.

After their latest... _altercation_, Kakashi had sent Naruto home yesterday with a note for a parent-teacher's meeting, and now it was time to discuss some very serious business with Naruto's father.

"I brought my dad!" Naruto bellowed unnecessarily and plunked himself down a few seats from Sasuke. "But I already told him that it was Sasuke's fault!"

Kakashi got to his feet, ready to greet Mr. Uzumaki. Therefore, he was shocked to see Iruka Umino walk inside his classroom. Iruka gave him a nervous smile as he came closer. His hair was long, caught up in that single ponytail that Kakashi thought about even to this day, and while he had grown a little since Kakashi had last seen him, he was still a few inches shorter than Kakashi.

"Hello, Kakashi. It's very nice to see you again," Iruka and the sound of his voice was like a time machine, bringing Kakashi back to his last year at this same high school.

*

Kakashi waited underneath the bleachers, leaning against the wall and trying to look at least halfway cool. The game had been over for quite awhile now; Kakashi had showered and changed out of his sweaty clothes, his hands now stuck in the pockets of his orange-and-white jacket. He inhaled silently and then went still when he heard quick footsteps echoing though the gym. Hopefully, it wasn't the custodian coming in to retract the bleachers. It wouldn't be cool at all to have the captain of the varsity basketball team crushed to death. _Totally_ not cool.

A familiar face peeped behind the bleachers and Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding. Iruka made his way through the metal network of supports, his smile widening as he got ever closer. He stood right in front of Kakashi, gazing up into his face with those pretty brown eyes.

"Hey," Iruka said and Kakashi reached for him, placing his hands on Iruka's slender hips. He bent his head close and pressed his mouth against Iruka's, tasting the other boy's intoxicating flavour. Iruka whimpered a bit and clutched handfuls of Kakashi's lapels, panting quickly as he pressed himself against Kakashi's lean body.

When they broke apart, Kakashi rested his forehead against Iruka's, closing his eyes briefly.

"How was the game?" Iruka asked. "I'm really sorry I couldn't be here, but--"

"It was great," Kakashi said, and gave him a quick, forgiving peck on the lips. "We won."

Iruka grinned and pumped one hand in the air. "Go, Konoha Foxes!" he cheered very quietly and they both chuckled.

"And your Math-Lympics?" Kakashi asked, hugging him closer. Iruka smelled _so nice_. Iruka put his arms around Kakashi's neck, comfortable and right in Kakashi's arms.

"I had one of the best Maths tutors in the school," Iruka told him. "Our team won this round, we're going to the finals!"

Kakashi winked at him. "You didn't really need my help, you know. You're really smart."

"Flatterer," Iruka said and kissed him happily.

Kakashi thought, quite vaguely as he licked at Iruka's tongue, that if the rest of the team, or even the school saw the captain of the basketball team underneath the bleachers making out with another boy, they'd go batshit; but ever since Iruka had been assigned to him for extra Maths tutoring at the start of the school year, he had fallen so hard.

"Iruka," he said, raising his hands to cup Iruka's cheeks. "I... for the Senior Dance, I asked Anko to go with me."

Iruka nodded quickly. "I know."

"It's just that--I mean, I--if I could take you, I would, but I--"

"It's cool," Iruka assured him, eyes dark and sweet like molasses. "I totally understand, Kakashi."

Kakashi rubbed a thumb over Iruka's bottom lip, then pressed his own mouth to it. He wanted to stay here forever.  


 

*

Forever had been too short of a time in Kakashi's opinion. He had graduated from high school and went on to college. He and Iruka had tried to keep up correspondence, but time, the cleverest of thieves, had stolen the insistent passion and left behind only a very fond memory. When Kakashi had returned to his old school to teach, Iruka had been long gone, moved to the other side of the country with his parents.

"You're back," Kakashi noted in disbelief, but his eyes were drinking in the sight of Iruka. He took one step towards Iruka and stopped. He hadn't taken a look Naruto's file, so he hadn't known to expect this at all.

Iruka bit his lip and Kakashi melted a little inside. "Well... I got a new job at the elementary school and I came back to live in Konoha with Naruto. He's my cousin."

"Third cousin!" Naruto sang out.

"He calls me 'dad' though, since I take care of him," Iruka explained. "I was going to give you a call, Kakashi, I really was, but moving back has been a huge hassle and... and then I got the note from you yesterday." Iruka gave Naruto a very severe glare. Naruto wilted visibly. "So... what's the problem?" His gaze flicked back to Kakashi. "Fighting?"

"Not really," Kakashi drawled. "It's a little more exciting than that."

Sasuke started desperately, "Kakashi--"

"I caught them kissing in the Chemistry store-room. Apparently, this hasn't been the first time. What can I say, my kid works fast."

Iruka's eyes widened. He blinked at Kakashi and then turned to Naruto, who had put his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands.

"Wow," Iruka finally said.

"Yeah," Kakashi concurred. "And since Sasuke is my ward, I thought we should talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Sasuke said. "The idiot tripped and fell, and our lips collided."

"Yeah, right!" Naruto blazed. "You're the one that dragged me in there! Your hand was down inside my--"

"Shut up." Sasuke's tone was utterly flat, but there were hectic points of red on his cheeks. "Just... _shut up_."

Naruto's bright blue eyes narrowed. "Make me."

"Whoa," Kakashi said and managed to snag Sasuke as he lunged for Naruto. "You guys really need to learn how to control your raging emotions."

Naruto jumped to his feet and opened his mouth, obviously about to say something to set Sasuke off even more.

"Naruto." Iruka's voice was sharp with authority and Kakashi was not ashamed to admit that it turned him on. Naruto pouted, but he shut his mouth and sat down again. "You should really stop taunting your boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled and then stared at each other.

"What, you think you're too good enough to be my boyfriend?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke slipped out of Kakashi's grip and crossed his arms. "You can't handle me, loser."

"I bet you I can."

"Let's see you try, then."

Naruto clenched one fist in the air. "I will!"

"Good." Sasuke was smirking now, which was always a good sign in Kakashi's opinion.

"Good!"

"Awesome," Kakashi said and shook his head in bemusement. Iruka looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"It wasn't that easy back in our day, wasn't it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled. "It wasn't, but I guess somehow we made it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto and Sasuke looking from himself to Iruka like spectators at a tennis match.

Iruka smiled brilliantly at him. "Yes... we did." He cleared his throat. "Well... I hope to see you around, right, Kakashi?"

"Right," Kakashi agreed. "Hopefully under the bleachers."

Iruka flushed red, but he managed to look very interested. He motioned to Naruto with a nod as he turned to go out.

"What did Mr. Hatake mean about 'under the bleachers'?" Naruto asked loudly as they exited. "Iruka! Dad! _Dad_! You have something to tell me?!"

Sasuke turned to give Kakashi a very contemplative look.

"Congrats on your new boyfriend," Kakashi teased and laughed when Sasuke rolled his eyes and stalked away.

He paused with one hand on the door-handle. "Congrats on your old one," he said in a monotone and left.

Kakashi smiled to himself, smug at the recollection of Iruka's attractive blush. Congrats, indeed.

_fin_


End file.
